User talk:Ralok
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Roxy13 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roxy13 (Talk) 05:23, December 31, 2010}} I dont really care who you are, or who I am. You did something immature and unworthy of your position Roxy ralok Yeesh, you are being stupid. I don't block someone unless they give me reason. I was just trying to get her to come back. I NEVER WOULD HAVE BLOCKED HER. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 17:11, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :You still threatened to block her . . . that is the issue you used your position to try and threaten a person into staying. Instead of being a friend or nice to her you just got mad and abusive. I am not being stupid, you are being stupid for believing that you have the right to do what you want because of the situation and your position. ralok 17:19, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Ah haha. Oh god I'm sorry Ralok and you like some wierd shit I mean I do to but this just tops it! Oh my god I am laughing real hard right now. Oh and I think Ralok was right. I mean even joking bans not the right way to get something done. Sorry my asshole moment is done. Ah haha. 17:44, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :it isnt about what people would or wouldnt do, its about the threat made. And sorry about him, he is my pal and he always has my back no matter what but i cant control him . . .ralok 18:32, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ralok just came here to help you because he saw you complain to a moderator. And then said he got in a fight so I decided to come help him. Then I saw the wiki and started laughing. I mean come on. Really. Whats so bad about swearing. I do it all the time. See Ralok. This is why I don't help people you just get yelled at. 18:34, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Wooh can't be controlled I'm like a uhhh like a tiger or something. Or maybe a fish. 18:37, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh no I don't have manners. Oh no. I'm 21 and I can't swear oh noooooooooooooooooooooooo. Look I'm an asshole. I admit it all the time. Get over it. 18:38, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I just came here to helo Ralok. And why would people be looking at Raloks page instead of a real page? 18:39, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :You dont threaten someon with exile because you want them to stay, that sendss the message that you dont want them what is wrong with all of you ralok 18:40, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh nooooooooooooo not a block ohhh no. Fine no more swearing from me. But its only because if I ever applly for adminship I don't want a ban on my resume or whatever. 18:42, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Ease up kid, he isnt talking about applying for adminship here, on wikia if you have a ban on any of the websites you cannot apply for wikia adoption for any of the websites. And when you ask for adminship it creates issues I know this from experience . . . he isnt trying to take over you wiki dont worry. Besides i dont think he would be very interested in this kind of show ralok 18:50, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Not here elsewhere. Maybe the Call of Duty wiki. Or I have been trying on the rvb wiki. They check to see what bans you have and where. And that sucks I guess. I don't really care. I still have no clue what this is about. I just came to help Ralok who was trying to help you. 18:50, December 31, 2010 (UTC)